Cat Therapy
by Kurotenshi Ravynn
Summary: Sebastian finds a Neko kitten in a tree and takes it in, against Ciel's desires, and she eventually worms her way into their hearts. Rated M for later content and some (maybe?) bad language. Ciel X OC
1. Prologue - First Meeting

AN: First of all, thank you so much for choosing my story! This is my first story NOT in play format so it's kinda odd probably and i'm sorry if it's confusing...^w^' I don't in any way/shape/form own Kuroshitsuji, but i DO own Nyx (the neko kitten) and reviews are ever-so-appreciated, especially if you have tips on what to do better! thanks!  
Warning: some (probably a lot) OOC-ness for several characters, OC (neko [Nyx])

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis was meticulous topping his young master's afternoon snack with perfectly ripe, and sweet strawberries when he heard a disastrous CRASH! from outside. Sighing, he sets the berries aside, removes his apron, and slips into his overcoat as he goes to investigate the damage Finny has caused this time. He draws up short however, when he sees all three bumbling servants trying unsuccessfully to coax something out of a tree. as he walks closer to investigate, he sees a tiny young neko kitten cowering in its leafy sanctuary, trying to staunch a dripping cut on its arm.

"What is going on out here?" he demanded.

Finny answers first, "I was pruning the trees when this lil' guy swiped at me outta nowhere! startled me so bad, I tipped the ladder and it broke...Tee-hee!" he laughs and smiles awkwardly as Mey-Rin pipes in. "Bard and I heard the crash so we came to make sure he hadn't hurt himself again and we saw the little kitty hiding in the tree and we were trying to get it to come down!"

"Yeah, seems like it won't be coming down anytime soon, though..." Bard adds. Sebastian sighs at them before looking back up at the neko and striding smoothly toward it, murmuring soothingly at it the entire time, trying not to spook the already frightened creature.

~meanwhile~

Ciel sighs impatiently as he rings the servant's bell...AGAIN, alerting Sebastian to his impatience and irritation at having to wait so long for his afternoon snack. "You'd better have a damn good reason for ignoring me Sebastian..." He grumbles as he reluctantly starts searching for his uncharacteristically absent butler. Finally spotting him in the orchard, he storms over to demand answers. As he draws closer though, he stops dead, in no was expecting to see the immaculate demon climb a tree and gently grab a trembling creature, soothing it like a mother with her child."SEBASTIAN! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

Sebastian's head snaps up at the irate tone in his master's voice. "Yes, Bocchan." he gracefully descends from the tree, his tiny charge now calm in his arms. He continues. "Finny broke a ladder; I heard the crash and came to investigate. Upon arriving, I saw these three trying to get her out of the tree." he gestures to the still bleeding creature in his hands.

Ciel leans in closer to get a better look but jumps back almost immediately as he sees inky black ears and a tail. "SEBASTIAN! That's a CAT! Get it away from me before I start snee-!"

Sebastian cuts him off. "Shh, Bocchan. You're scaring her." Sure enough, when Ciel looks at the young neko, he sees fear etched in her iridescent purple-blue eyes as she trembles. sebastian continues. "We need to get her inside and cared for; that cut on her arm is deep."

Ciel protests "But-! What about my allergies?!"

Sebastian turns to him. "She's a neko, which means part cat, part human. Furthermore, if you haven't sneezed yet, I doubt you will at all." Ciel sighs in defeat, knowing that his cat-fanatic butler will have a logical argument for any complaint he has.

"Fine, but at the first hint of a sniffle, she's gone."

~to be continued~

* * *

AN: This is kinda an experiment, if enough people wanna read this, i'll continue, otherwise i'll try something else and continue this sometime when i'm sick...


	2. Chapter 1 - Bribes and Baklava

**A/N - So there's been a few people who still wanna read this so I'll continue just for the five of you who reviewed. Thank you very much for your support! m(_ _)m I hope this update makes you all happy!**

**To - wolf girl 4797 - Thanks! I'm glad you like it! ^_^**

**To - Petalclaw'sPatriceBethPorter - Thanks a bundle! Sorry it took so long to update; here you go!  
**

**To - Cookie911Yum - THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! I'll do my best! **

**To - no named wonderland - Thank you very much! I'm gonna need all the luck I can get! ^w^'**

**To - Angryanimeperv64; family doesn't count. Thanks for the support but people who DON'T know me said I don't suck so….XD**

** see you all next update! ^_^**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: BRIBES AND BAKLAVA

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Sebastian looks down at a gentle tug on his pants. The newest addition to the Phantomhive household stood there in her tiny maid's uniform, her tail swishing slightly. "Mr. Sebastian, the young master is asking for his afternoon snack." Sebastian smiles at the small neko. "Thank you, Nyx. I'll have it brought up momentarily." Nyx bows to him respectfully before returning to Ciel's study to let him know, and to relay any further instructions the boy may have.

Ciel looks at her over his paperwork, still not entirely used to the cat features, but more comfortable with her now that a few years have passed. "Do you know how to play cards?" Nyx looks at him oddly; never had he addressed her personally unless it was an order or to pass on a message. Ciel pulls a deck of cards out of one of the drawers in his desk, showing them to her. "You know, these." Still a little confused, she shakes her head, having never seen the object in his hands. "Would you like to learn? I'm getting bored with all these papers and teaching you to play will get me out of doing them for a while…." Nyx tries to determine what the best course of action is; should she take the young master up on his offer or should she be responsible and say "no" so he'll finish his papers? She's saved from having to answer when Sebastian pushes in the little dessert trolley and places a plate of triangular pastries on Ciel's desk and pours him a glass of tea. "Today, we have a fresh, flaky Baklava paired with a light, orange spice tea. I trust this is satisfactory, Bocchan?" Ciel nods absently, more interested in Nyx's reaction to the arrival of the treat; her eyes keep darting longingly to the nutty sweet and away again as if starving for a taste but knowing she won't get any.

He smiles as he dismisses the butler with a nod, knowing that she'd be willing to accept his bribe. He inches the plate toward her. "Would you like a taste?" She looks at him, confused again, but hopeful. He cuts a small bite off one of the triangles with the fork and offers it to her. "Here, try it. It's not poisoned, I promise." Curiosity getting the best of the kitten, she tentatively nibbles the sweet treat offered. As the flavor hits her taste buds, her eyes widen in delight. Knowing he has her, hook, line, and sinker, he smiles and holds out the deck of cards again. "Every game you win, you'll get another bite. What do you say, would you like to learn a new game?"


End file.
